accidente perfecto
by super-stephanie meyer
Summary: hacia demasiado calor, aun siendo de noche, así que decidió hacer algo que no haría nunca, bañarse por la noche, pero debería haber hecho caso a su amiga, y comprarse un biquini nuevo, pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba , en la piscina de noche con la parte de arriba del biquini rota, flotando en el agua…rápidamente sube las manos para intentar taparse, pero otras manos lo hacen


-¡beeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- oí el grito de mi mejor amiga cuando entre por la puerta de clase, yo solo la miré y ella me entendió.

-hoy es el último día de clase, la semana que viene es el viaje de fin de curso y ¡nos graduamos!- dijo pegando brinquitos, por fin ya estaba en el último año, y me graduaría, junto con mi amiga Alice, su novio Jasper, la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, el novio de Rose, Emmett el hermano de Alice y Edward el otro hermano de Alice y del cual estaba más que enamorada, quien no lo estaría, atlético divertido caballeroso, aunque le gustaba más coquetear con una chica que respirar, o esa era la impresión que me daba y aun así lo amaba, sus rasgos eran marcados y mandíbula perfecta, recta, ojos verdes enmarcados por unos pómulos perfectos, que adornaban así su hermoso rostro, todos iríamos a la universidad de New York , por lo que estaba amas que contenta, no quería sepárame de mis amigos, sobretodo de uno.

-ya lo sé enana, este fin de preparare la maleta- le dije sonriendo.

-bien, primero no me llames enana, y segundo deberías comprarte un biquini nuevo, el tuyo tiene la tira medio rota- me dijo levantando el dedo como si de mi madre se tratara.

-no se Alice ya veré- le dije intentando dejar el tema a un lado.

-hola bellita- oí por detrás esa desagradable y reconocible voz, me gire y ahí estaba, Mike Newton.

-Qué quieres newton- respondí en el tono más frio y cortante que pude usar.

-no seas así, solo quería saber porque no quieres salir conmigo, ambos sabemos que lo deseas- continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a intentar restregar, lo que sea que tuviese en los pantalones, vi por un lado como Alice levantaba la mano, seguramente para usar su arma más letal, sus uñas, cuando la voz de mi príncipe sonó justo en el momento necesario.

-Mike, creo que ya te lo ha dicho las veces anteriores- le recordó, con una mueca algo macabra, la verdad es que me daría verdadero terror si no supiera que es el. El idiota se separó y agacho la cabeza como el cobarde que era.

-no llegas a haber llegado y le habría clavado las uñas y….- grito Alice alzando las manos antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera.

-ya lo sabemos Alice, la habrías defendido con uñas y dientes-después Edward le guiño el ojo y esta se fue a hablar con otros compañeros, subí mi vista hasta encontrar el rostro de mi amor platónico y ahí estaba con su sonrisa ladeada que tanto amaba.

-bella, no te cansas de que sea tan molesto, deberías buscarte un guardaespaldas- se apoyó en uno de los muebles de la clase sin dejar de mirarme, y yo solo me encogí de hombros, el rio por mi gesto, me agarró del brazo estampando mi cuerpo contra su pecho para después abrazarme, quien no lo querría, cuando hacia estas cosas.

- tienes ganas de ir al viaje de fin de curso- pregunte

-claro que, si, conmemoramos que terminamos las clases, y así te poder ver en biquini- respondió sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, le saque la lengua y este soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-sabes que es verdad la última vez que te vi en ropa de baño fue en el cumple de Alice cuando teníamos… unos 10 años o así- termino la frase y el silencio sepulcral reino en la clase, el profesor había llegado y se cabo el estar entre sus brazos.

0o0o0o

-bella, cómprate un biquini- me dijo por tercera vez en el día rose, después de las 15 anteriores de Alice, en la tienda de ropa de playa del centro comercial.

-que no, ya tengo uno y me va bien con ese- solo tenía un biquini, era uno de hace 3, 4 años, negro sencillo, no me quería comprar otro porque sabía, que Alice rose, o mi madre me harían comprarme algo más pequeño que la propia etiqueta, y no me sentiría para nada cómoda.

-dios bella, haz lo que te dé la gana pero recuerda que la tela de ese biquini está hecha una porquería y se puede romper en cualquier momento, y creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que paso en el parque acuático- salió Alice del probador diciendo quizás demasiado alto mientras se miraba en el espejo con un diminuto biquini que le sentaba de maravilla.

-yo ya termine con los míos- continuo diciendo mientras volvía al probador.

-y yo- respondió saliendo del otro ya vestida.

Cuando Alice termino de cambiarse, pagaron y fuimos a casa de Alice, para ayudarla con la maleta, lo cual iba a ser un fastidio.

-bella siéntate encima de la primera maleta para cerrarla- me pidió Rosalie que estaba haciendo fuerza intentando que la maleta cerrara, salte hacia la cama de Alice sentándome encima de la primera maleta, si, la primera eran tres, esa era la de las blusas y trajes, la otra de partes de abajo, la cual estaba terminando de cerrar Edward en este momento, y la tercera de maquillaje, lo sé, mi amiga está loca.

-ya está- dijo rose contenta.- ahora voy a casa a preparar la mía- continuo diciendo mientras me daba la mano para bajarme de la maleta, al momento, salió Alice del baño con su pijama y su corto pelo que miraba hacia todos lados ahora goteando secándoselo con una toalla.

-Alice como vas a llevar esto hasta el autobús, porque yo no te voy a llevar nada- le dije alzando una ceja.

-hermani…- comenzó a decir girándose hacia Edward.

-ni lo pienses enana yo llevare el mío, y tu llevaras el tuyo, y si pesa puedes dejar algunas cosas aquí, porque no se para que quieres diez pares de zapatos para cinco días-

-no mis zapatos no Edward, como los voy a dejar aquí… se sentirán rechazados si no los llevo- respondió con total normalidad.

-lo que tú digas enana, no creo que Emmett te las lleve seguramente llevara las de rose- Alice e giro hacia la mencionada dedicándole una mirada de enfado a lo que la aludida sonrió alzando ambas cejas-y si le haces cargar todo eso al pobre Jasper le romperás la espalda y seguro que después no podrás hacer las cosas con el que te gustarían- continuo Edward mencionando lo último con una sonrisa socarrona, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-Edward…- comenzó a decir una irritada Alice.

-señoritas me tengo que ir a duchar, así que adiós- dijo antes de escabullirse por la puerta huyendo de su hermana.

-yo también me voy aun debo preparar mis cosas, Bella, te llevo- dijo rose levantándose de la cama, y parándose en la puerta esperando mi respuesta.

-vale-

Me levante también, le di un beso a Alice en la mejilla, bajamos las escaleras, y espere a que rose fuera a despedirse de Emmett, aunque ya tardaban más de lo necesario, pero prefería esperar a traumatizarme si voy a la habitación de Emmett, oí unos pasos en la escalera, y me gire, teniendo una imagen en frente de mí que casi hizo que me desmayara, ahí estaba mi dios griego solo con una toalla, sobre sus caderas, dejando al descubierto el hermoso camino a la v de la victoria, y con su torso desnudo, con gotas de agua cayendo a través de sus abdominales,…_dios quería lamerlo_… alzo la cabeza y al verme se le abrieron los ojos, yo me sonroje fuertemente y baje la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio, pero lo peor fue que cuando alce la mirada, mis ojos recorrieron toda su anatomía de arriba abajo, viendo gratamente una gran zona abultada que sobresalía de la caída de su toalla, le mire a la cara intentando disimular, y al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, ya que solo sonrió.

-me…voy a cambiar- dijo antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia su dormitorio. Justo en ese momento apareció una despeluzada Rosalie con los labios muy hinchados y creía saber porque.

-vamos ya bella- dijo mientras abría la puerta sin mirarme a los ojos.

0o0o0o

-Adiós bella- me dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la frente, agarre mi maleta y busque a Alice y a mis compañeros de clase, me acerque a ella, y esta me abrazó eufórica.

-chicos pónganse todos en fila, y a medida que vayáis subiendo, los apuntare- dijo el señor Banner.

Nos colocamos en fila y Alice empezó a parlotear sobre el viaje, al rato vi como llegaba rose y me daba un beso en la mejilla, y seguido sentí unas manos sobre mis ojos, reconociéndolas perfectamente, su olor era el aroma más perfecto del mundo, como él.

-hola- me gire y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-siempre sabes que soy yo…-

-es tu olor- respondí rápidamente.

-siento lo del otro día, no quería que…-

-no pasa nada Edward, total, te voy a ver de una manera bastante similar estos días- respondí sonriente.

-vamos bella- me dijo Alice, subí al autobús, y espere al que el señor Banner me apuntara y Alice nos llevó a mí y a rose a la parte de atrás, donde habían tres asientos juntos, estaba contenta, me apetecía ir de viaje pero mi felicidad se fue de repente cuando Tanya y la bandada de plásticas se sentaron justo delante.

-tengo unas ganas de estar en el hotel…- dijo Tanya con su voz de pito pareciendo un jodido pitufo.

-ya veréis lo que le hare a Cullen jajajaja, lo tendré entre mis piernas toda la semana, me compré biquinis con trasparencias, y tenía pensado hacer topless- dijo la imbécil de mierda a la que ahora mismo quería pegar hasta la inconsciencia, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y Alice y rose supieron perfectamente porque. Quería llorar, porque lo peor de todo era que Tanya era preciosa, rubia alta u con unas curvas por las que muchas matarían, no era más hermosa que rose, pero si más que yo, no me reconozco como fea, pero no me acerco para nada a Tanya.

-tranquila bella- me dijo rose acariciándome el brazo al igual que Alice.

El resto del viaje… me gustaría decir que fue tranquilo, pero fue una mierda ya que Tanya estuvo relatando palabra, por palabra lo que iba a hacerle a mi Edward, él es mío, le cuesta mucho entenderlo, seguro que el tinte le llego al cerebro, rubia de mierda. Pero en realidad no podía reclamarle nada, el, por mucho que yo quisiese no era mío. Bajamos del autobús cuando por fin llegamos al hotel en el que nos quedaríamos, era un sitio raro pues aun estando en Washington estaba soleado, cosa que todos agradecimos, nos encaminamos a la recepción del hotel y esperamos.

-bien chicos os voy a asignar las habitaciones- el señor Banner saco una hoja y comenzó a leerla.

-newton… yorkie y….-

A la media hora nos tocó a nosotras.

-Swan, Cullen Alice- aclaro- y Hale Rosalie- volvió a aclarar en la habitación con terraza de la planta baja, la número 69- todos soltaron una risita. _Mal pensados…_

- Ya chicos- los paro el señor banner- en la 68 los otros dos Cullen y el otro hale- sentencio guardando la hoja en una carpeta.

-en cada habitación tenéis el horario, hoy será un día de descanso, igual que mañana hasta el mediodía, pero el resto de los días, no, recoger vuestras cosas y podéis ir a la piscina, no podéis salir del hotel sin mi consentimiento el que lo haga volverá a casa- dijo mirándonos a todos.- coged las llaves que os corresponden y ya sabéis que hacer, mi habitación es la 105, por si necesitáis algo- dijo antes de marcharse, las chicas y yo cogimos las maletas, pero Alice no podía con todas las suyas, así que como los chicos iban en la misma dirección Jasper la ayudo mientras todos veíamos, las instalaciones del hotel.

-tengo unas ganas tremendas de verte en biquini- me dijo Edward riendo, yo solo le saque la lengua.

-yo ya tengo una idea de cómo será verte a ti, ya sabes por lo del otro día- le conteste intentando molestarlo, consiguiéndolo, a la vez que Edward se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-eres mala Swan-

-lo sé,- le respondí, llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación y abrí mientras nos despedíamos de los chicos.

Entramos y nos maravillamos con lo bonita que era la habitación deje la maleta en la entrada y fui al jardín, donde pude apreciar una hermosa vista de la piscina.

-me estas acosando Swan- la voz de Edward me hizo brincar del susto.

-lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo con verdadera preocupación en el rostro.

-no pasa nada, voy a recoger las cosas, nos vemos en la piscina, le guiñe el ojo y me di la vuelta entrando a la habitación, donde Alice y rose ya vestidas, con el biquini.

-bella, ve a cambiarte ya- me dijo Alice mientras me empujaba a la habitación, cogí mi bolsa y cogí mi biquini, este era negro, de palabra de honor hacía tiempo que no me lo ponía, y me había dado cuenta que después de mi notorio crecimiento de pecho me apretaba un poco la parte de arriba, pero me la podía poner, Salí y vi a rose y Alice paradas delante de la puerta con tres toallas y crema solar, me acerque a ella, abrieron la puerta, cogí la llave y salimos.

La piscina estaba abarrotada de gente, del curso y ahí estaba con un biquini diminuto Tanya y la verdad es que era algo desagradable pero lo que me desconcertó fue verla con Edward acariciándole el pecho, al descubierto, tal y como yo lo había visto hace unos días solo que con unas bermudas.

Agache mi cabeza y deje las cosas en las hamacas que habían cogido, hacía mucho calor pero se me había ido todo el buen humos, vi a rose y Alice con Emmett y Jasper y sonreí, se las veía contentas bañándose con sus parejas, me perdí en mis pensamientos, hasta que unas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me subieron hasta unos fuertes hombros, los cuales reconocí en seguida.

-bájame Edward-grite como una loca, este solo reía.

-para de moverte o nos caeremos los dos bella- rio Edward, me bajo un poco, no sé cómo hizo que me agarrara con las piernas a su cintura y se tiró conmigo en brazos al agua, cuando mi piel toco el agua fría me estremecí por completo, cuando estuvimos del todo sumergidos abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward con los suyos también abiertos, sonriendo. Se impulsó, y salimos a la superficie.

-eres tonto- grite riendo y dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

-yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes, pero me quieres igual- respondió sonriendo, me abrace a él y el me respondió abrazándome, por un momento me permití olvidar todo y relajarme escuchando los latidos de su corazón que sentía que iban al mismo ritmo que los míos. Lo malo fue que una bomba de agua nos salpico rompiendo nuestra burbuja, y parece que no fui la única a la que le molesto, ya que sentí, como Edward gruñía en mi oído, _dios eso fue…excitante_.

-Emmett te voy a matar- Edward se separó de mí, se cercioró de que estuviese bien y fue a hundir a Emmett, nade hasta donde estaban las chicas y las vi mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa pícara.

-que- pregunte sonriendo.

-que paso ahí- dijo rose con una mirada inquisidora.

-nada- respondí.

0o0o0o

-santo dios que calor hace- susurre dando vueltas en la cama, como podía hacer tanto calor, eso era explicable, estaba harta, así que decidí hacer una locura, me levante cogí mi biquini me cambien cogí una toalla y mire el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero tenía demasiado calor, estuvimos todo el día en la piscina, jugando salpicando y demás. Sabía que no podíamos bañarnos a esta hora pero el calor que tenía no era normal, así que decidí hacerlo, me fui a la piscina, me comencé a meter en la piscina y enseguida me sentí mejor, rápidamente me metí del todo y me relaje, cuando sentí algo de frio en mis pechos, y lo vi mi bañador se había roto y se estaba hundiendo, debería haberle hecho caso a mi amiga, y comprarme un biquini nuevo, pero no lo hice y ahora estaba , en la piscina de noche con la parte de arriba del biquini rota, flotando en el agua, bueno hundiéndose…rápidamente subo las manos para intentar taparme, pero antes de que mis manos rocen mi piel otras aún más grandes y masculinas atrapan ,is pechos por detrás. Supe perfectamente de quien eran.

-dios bella me estas matando- dijo Edward sin apartar las manos de mis pechos, con una voz ronca que me hizo estremecer, mientras que mis pezones se endurecían y el gemía al darse cuenta.

-llevo todo el día tentado a agarrarte de la cintura besarte y hacerte mía, llevo años soñando, con simplemente besarte usando todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo, no quiero perderte, pero te veo aquí sola en la piscina y tus pechos…- se paró y sentí como tragaba con dificultad.-dios bella, quiero lamerlos, quiero lamerte, besarte, no puedo más, te necesito- termino de decir, respirando pesadamente.

Y entonces lo vi yo también, quería que el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo me hiciera suya en la piscina, por primera vez, a la luz de la luna.

-pues entonces…hazlo- le dije con total seguridad, me gire y me pegue a él rozando mis pezones duros contra su abdomen, el gimió.

-bella, lo deseo, pero no quiero perder lo…-

-Shh…, Edward, te amo- confesé, sintiendo como alejaba un peso de mi.- siempre lo he hecho- sentencie. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y sonreía hermosamente.

-y yo bella, te amo y te he amado desde que nos conocimos, desde que tus hermosos ojos chocolates se toparon con los míos- dijo feliz

-Edward…- le susurre al oído.- hazme tuya-

-lo sentí gruñir y así unió sus labios con los míos, y me sentí como en el cielo, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua y profundizo el beso… sabia tan bien. Se separó y se puso a besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta llegar… a mis pechos, y empezó a dejar besos húmedos en estos, hasta que tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo, _se sentía tan bien…_

-Edward…no… pares, por favor- roge mientras movía mis manos por sus brazos, baje por su abdomen hasta que llegue a donde quería, acaricie su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer y abrí los ojos al sentir el tamaño… Edward bajo también su mano hasta mi sexo y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, mientras yo me sentía explotar, y Tanya se creí que iba a tener a Edward, ahora sí, es mío. Gemí cuando metió dos de sus dedos en mi interior dios se sentía bien, saque su miembro y lo acaricie más rápidos a la velocidad en la que metía y sacaba sus dedos y chupaba mis senos. Pero no aguantaba más.

-Edward… te necesito, a ti- le dije muy segura y excitada, Edward saco sus dedos en mi interior y me miro los ojos, tomo su erguido y gran miembro y lo puso en mi entrada.

- estas… - yo le bese dándole a entender que sí, y empezó a adentrase en mi hasta que mi barrera le paro, empujo con un poco más de fuerza y sentí mi barrera romperse, pero no dolor, si incomodidad, pero no dolor, Edward se quedó quieto durante unos minutos mientras no paraba de disculparse, a medida que me iba sintiendo más cómoda me iba moviendo más hasta que me moví dándole a entender que siguiera. Lo hizo de forma muy lenta haciéndome gemir, al igual que él, pero las embestidas dejaron de ser suaves y se volvieron frenéticas hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

-quieres ser mi novia- pregunto sin aire, yo solo le bese y seguimos con la siguiente ronda.

este es mi nuevo one shot, espero que les guste, un beso y disfruten,


End file.
